Liberty in the Blood
by denebtenoh
Summary: Riding the elements, Elsa feels like a new woman, but when she visits Queen Anna, there s a present that will change her life. What could it be? One-shot


LIBERTY IN THE BLOOD

Her sweat is mixed with thousands of diminutive ocean drops spraying over her face, its salty taste filling the sensitive end of her nostrils and her mouth.

"C´mon! faster! We can make it!"

She can feel, through the icy clothes under her skin, the powerful muscles moving at their tops, straining to obey. In the last few months, he´s grown so close to this fantastic beast, it´s almost as if Nook, the spirit of water, could read her thoughts. But nothing far from the truth. What he is learned, over the thousands of hours riding the waves together, is to read her desires through her subconscious movements. Just like right now.

Prompting it to go faster, unconsciously the former Queen Elsa of Arendelle leans forward a little bit more, her face almost level with the beast´s neck, her heartbeat running as fast as they´re going.

And the magnificent beast responds to her desires, pulling its legs to go even faster.

"We´re almost there, my friend. We are almost there…" always kind and gentle with the living things, she´s even kinder with the spirits of the Enchanted Forest, not only because she respects and admires them, but also because she feels the deep connection that links all the elements, including the fifth.

Her.

So, she yells words of approval, words of encouragement, knowing that, even when they don´t speak the same language, the spirit can understand her wishes, and act accordingly. She smiles sweetly when she sees it is actually going faster.

Just.

A little.

Bit.

Faster.

The spirit jumps forward, avoiding by mere inches the tip of the biggest wave, and positions in front of it, while Elsa screams in triumph and pleasure, her arms up above her head, which she throws backward as the yell travels in her powerful soprano voice to resonate over the entire ocean.

They had beaten the sea waves. Again.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeessssss!"

Nook moves its head and neighs as if agreeing with her, while she laughs out loud, enjoying the moment.

They keep running forward, the waves already left behind, platinum blonde hair billowing in the rushing wind, and Elsa finally exhales out of pleasure, lowering her arms to Nook´s mane, the brightest smile still gracing her features.

And then, if possible, it enlarges.

"We are home, my friend. I can see the castle already."

And she was right. The Castle´s highest tower can already be seen on the horizon. The imposing castle of her childhood.

The spiritual beast neighs again, and the woman giggles.

"Are you happy too? I know, I know. Anna is always nice to you, right?"

Out of nothing, she starts giggling again, and contorts her body, as if trying to free herself from an invisible torturer, until a tiny and playful blue salamander comes out from under her dress, and travels up her body to finally reach her shoulder and lick her cheek in delight, making her giggle a little more.

"I understand you´re happy as well, Bruni. Anna is nice to you as well, and Olaf cares about you so very much." The little salamander, the spirit of fire, can´t agree any more.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"I don´t think I should do this." The Queen, Anna I of Arendelle, walks in circles in the balcony that faces the fiord, her anxiety almost peaking, as if she were a fidgeting princess, not the proud and confident ruler of a full kingdom.

"On the other hand, I´m completely convinced that you should do it, I believe this to be the perfect timing." Kristoff, his beloved husband, rests his back on the wall closest to the door, trying his hardest to hide his knowing smirk, but growing in anxiety at the Queen´s own hysteria. "You´ll both will be fine, you´ll see."

"But… but she´ll suspect something!" she turns to look at her husband, her eyes bulging out of their sockets, "Elsa is very smart, she will know we´re up to something!"

"Plus, you´re very bad at lying," he whispers and suddenly raises his hand in surrender at the death glare the woman sends his way after such comment, "you shouldn´t worry, though. Lately, she´s been too happy and focused on her role as Forest´s Guardian to even notice Olaf has grown a new set of weeds on his head, so she won´t notice at all you have plans for tonight with her." The blond tries to reason with his wife, but said wife scoffs and resumes her mumbling and her walking.

"I think I should wait a little longer to spill the beans…"

"If you wait longer and she finds out in any other way, she´ll never forgive you. Didn´t you say she´s very smart? She will realize soon enough."

"But what am I about to talk about without giving away the… conspiracy?!" She still spats, her steps growing in speed as her anxiety grows. "You well know I´m a very bad liar."

"Yes, I´ve already told you indeed you are." Kristoff mumbles.

"What?"

The man raises his hands again in a conciliatory gesture. "I said that this is hardly a conspiracy and that you will be fine as long as you talk about politics and ruling the kingdom enough for her present to arrive. That said…" he approaches her from behind, holding her by the waist and forcing her to stop. "You should totally start believing you will both be fine."

Feeling the man´s warmth, she relies her body on his a little further and closes her eyes, allowing the scent of his beloved husband to envelop her, comforting her and reminding her how protected she feels.

Until she jumps up in worry.

"What if the surprise is just too much and she ends up freezing Arandelle again?!"

"Here we go…" Kristoff rolls his eyes when she breaks from his embrace to resume her rambling. Shaking his head in disapproval, he finally finds a way to end the red-haired girl´s suffering. "Well, there´s no more hesitation. Here she comes."

Anna´s head snaps in attention, and her eyes search for the beloved figure lost in the horizon. There, indeed she can see, in the middle of the vast ocean, the tiny and glittering figure of her sister, ridding the magnificent horse, both creating a cloud of frost mixed with saline water which produces intricate patterns of light, and a small rainbow can be seen forming in their wake.

"I don´t know whether I´ll ever be tired of this sight…" Anna sighs at the spectacle, and Kristoff just chuckles.

"If you keep saying that, you´ll start making me jealous. Hey!"

The queen slaps him at the comment.

"Disrespectful piece of meat. You´re talking about Arendelle´s former Queen. But just for the record, you´re way more handsome and manly." She finishes with a smile and a peck on the lips.

"Well, I would certainly hope so!"

The last words are lost in the air, as the Queen is already running the fastest she can go to meet the Snow Queen and has Kristoff running behind her, worried that the impulsive young queen would fall over due to the intricate dress she wears. In her rush, she passes by a gleeful Olaf, almost colliding against him if it weren´t for her flexes.

"What´s going on?" their tiny friend asks, and yelps the moment Kristoff pulls him off the ground, to take him in their sprint.

"Elsa is here, we´re to meet her in the fiord." The blond man responds, his voice already strained for the effort. Olaf´s eyes open wide in joy.

"Oh! Elsa! I´ve missed Elsa so much! Hurry up, Kristoff! Anna is already ahead of us!"

The Icemaster just rolls his eyes and keeps on running, his sight glued to the beautiful figure in front of them. Thankfully, Anna makes it to the fiord without making a mess of herself and, once she sees Elsa´s feet touching the land, her legs get into a desperate sprint that only stops the moment she launches herself in her sister´s arms.

"I know it´s been just a few days." The young queen whispers, now cradled in cold arms. "But I swear to you, I just can´t get used to your absences…"

"I missed you too, Anna." Elsa smiles, holding her sister tight and sighing in content.

Eventually, they give the hug a little warmer squeeze to finally let go and let Kristoff embrace his platinum-blonde sister-in-law.

"We´re very glad you´re home." His smile is one of the warmest she´s ever seen and responds likewise.

"It´s good to be home."

"Elsa! I´ve missed your warm hugs!"

Kristoff lets go of the tiny snowman, who hugs her leg with all his strength… considering Olaf couldn´t have much strength at all.

"And of course I´ve missed you too, Olaf!" she´s ready to take her little friend in her arms, when a blur of blue appears in her shoulder and traverses her arm, finding its path to Olaf´s head. Bruni walks in a few circles around the snowman´s head-sticks until he finds the perfect spot and collapses on top of the snow, sighing with pleasure as he feels his own temperature drop, accompanied by a hiss the moment the ice in its friend´s head touch his heated body. Olaf chuckles, delighted to have his friend back, and Anna and Kristoff aww at them.

"They´re just so cute!"

Elsa stands straighter and then is surprised by Sven´s effusive welcome in the form of a huge lick on her cheek… full of reindeer´s saliva. In spite of how disgusting it can be, the former queen smiles at Sven and is about to salute, but she is forced to give a step back, the moment Nook pushes the reindeer back with its nose, grunting and neighing in anger. They all get startled by the spirit´s sudden outburst, Sven looking flabbergasted. The poor reindeer has never seen anyone trying to separate it from Elsa.

The beautiful blonde holds the horse by the neck, whispering to him and trying to appease him.

"It´s okay, he won´t hurt me. It´s Sven, see? He´s a friend of ours."

Elsa extends her hand to prompt Sven to approach, but the moment it does it, the horse kicks the ground with its hoof and neighs even harder, showing its displeasure. Once more Sven gives a step back, looking almost heartbroken. Elsa takes the horse by the cheeks and places herself in front of it, forcing Nook to look straight at her.

"Don´t be so rude! He´s a friend, understand? A friend! He won´t hurt me."

Kristoff approaches, placing a reassuring hand in Elsa´s shoulder. "It´s okay, Elsa. Maybe we just need to give them time to get used to one another. Don´t try to push him."

"After all," Anna interrupts, trying her hardest to break the mood, "I bet it must be hard for him to share you with us."

Elsa smiles, looking lovingly to the horse. "Yeah… I guess I would feel the same if we switched places, wouldn´t I? If someone else ever tried to win his love and take him away from me." She gives the horse a peck on its face and then takes her sister´s hand, as they all start walking together towards the castle. "Well then, please do tell, what game can I beat you on tonight?"

Anna gives a nervous giggle but still takes the woman by the arm. "You´ll see…"

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Kristoff bursts into protests, while the girls burst into laughter, after their third winning in a row their character-guessing game.

"How´s that fair? Elsa is using her powers to win!"

"So is Olaf." Said the offended platinum blonde in between giggles, defending her honor.

"Well, but it´s not the same!" He looks back at Olaf, seeking his support, but the snowman, in spite of being in the losing team, seems very happy to see the sister´s smiling. But Kristoff pushes his defense further. "Making a funny figure with his body is definitely rougher than making the perfect ice model of almost anything!"

In between giggles, Anna finally sits beside him and places a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Shush, my handsome Icemaster. I´m the Queen of Arendelle and you must submit to my every desire."

At this, Kristoff flashes a toothy smile towards her wife.

"You mean any desire?"

Elsa rolls her eyes at seeing the look of longing and lust they´re both sharing.

"Please, not in front of me. I would really like to remain innocent about a few things, thank you very much."

Anna´s crystalline laughter breaks the mood. "Maybe that´s the problem, Elsa! You should just stop being innocent about such things! Maybe we need to get you a boyfriend now that you´re rid of Royal issues!"

A delicate eyebrow worriedly rises, knowing perfectly well her sister´s usually crazy ideas trying to come to life. Could the present be related to this?

"You don´t really mean that… right?"

Anna doesn´t answer and turns to look at her husband, who prompts her with a movement of his head. The woman nods slightly and then gets up, reaching out for her sister´s hands.

"Of course I don´t mean it, silly!" Anna dismisses her sister´s concern with a wave of her free hand. "But I do want to talk to you about some decision I need to make. And that might concern you." With that, she gently guides the platinum-blonde beauty towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Olaf questions them, sadness in his eyes. If it were for him, they would be playing all night long.

"Don´t worry about us, guys. It´s sister's time and we need our own space. Alone." Anna dismisses them in between giggles.

Kristoff and Olaf look as they take their leave, a heavy silence falling upon them for a moment, broken by a single question.

"Are you worried?" Kristoff asks the snowman, who looks back at him with an icy eyebrow raised.

"Why would I be?"

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Elsa is cuddled on her sister´s arms, while Anna sings her mother´s lullaby, both of them resting on Elsa´s warm bed. Anna starts caressing the platinum blonde´s nose bridge, and Elsa giggles.

"I don´t know whether you do that to make me sleep or to get you to sleep faster. I think it has a lot more power upon you than upon me. So, you should totally stop."

Anna scoffs but doesn´t stop.

"You´re observant, as always. It helps me relax, so suck it up, peasant."

Now the woman laughs. "Peasant? Should I remind you that I used to be the Queen?"

Anna smiles, not stopping her ministrations. "The keyword being 'used to', which means you´re not anymore."

"Well, I´m still no peasant; for your information, I´m the Queen´s older sister, it still counts as royalty."

"But not the queen anymore, so just behave. It helps your little sister to relax."

"And why would my little sister need such ruse to relax?" Elsa asks, and takes the delicate hand on her own, looking intently towards Anna, who tries to avoid her gaze. "What´s going on, Anna? You´ve been odd and mysterious all night long. I can sense whenever you´re upset."

"N-no! what makes you think I´m upset?"

"That reaction of yours. So, spill it out already." Elsa stands straighter in her bed, looking determinedly to her sister´s eyes. The red-haired fidgets a little and then produces a small package from the nightstand that, after inhaling deeply, as if gathering her determination, offers to her sister. Said package is small, covered in colorful paper-gift, with a rough ribbon made of ice. Elsa´s eyes open wide in astonishment.

"What is it? What´s the meaning of this?"

"Just open it. It´s a gift. From Kristoff and me."

Elsa smiles at her sister, grateful for such a person in her life. "You don´t need to give me a gift."

"I know, but it might help you get your life brighter."

Elsa sighs, looking sadly at her sister. "Anna, I assure you I´m happy now, there´s no need for you to worry about me…"

"Just open it up already! The waiting is killing me!" Anna burst in desperation, talking louder and faster than she has ever talked before.

Elsa is startled by her sister´s reaction, and immediately obeys, ripping the paper apart, and then slowly opens the box. Inside, there´s a small, toy cradle colored in lavender, as small as her palm.

"Anna? I don´t understand, what´s the meaning of…?" But before she can say anything else, her mouth makes a perfect 'O' and her eyes open wide in realization. She takes both hands upon her mouth, letting the present fall upon the bed, in the middle of the two sisters. Elsa looks up towards the other woman, still not believing her eyes, while Anna raises her shoulders, as if apologetical, as if questioning.

"Surprise?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Elsa´s eyes begin to fill with tears, and Anna starts to fall into panic at her sister´s reaction, misreading it.

"Elsa I… I didn´t know whether I should tell you, I… I´m just scared at everything and…"

But she´s interrupted by her sibling´s sudden embrace, as Elsa holds her tight in her arms, her shoulders shaking by her silent cries. Anna burst into tears too, and they both stay locked in each other´s arms, both of them crying, both of them caressing each other´s back until it´s Elsa the first to regain her composure.

"Please, just tell me out loud so that I know I´m not misunderstanding… I… I need to hear it…"

Anna smiles, her voice still hesitant. "I´m… I´m pregnant, Elsa…"

At this, the former Queen of Arendelle smiles wider, and kisses her sister in the forehead, and then holds her again, as tears run down freely.

"This is fantastic, Anna! It´s just a fantastic surprise!" Elsa pulls herself from her sister. "Does Kristoff know of the baby?"

Anna´s smile can´t be brighter. "Yes! And oh my God Elsa! He´s so happy that it´s ridiculous! He cried like a baby himself when the doctor told him!"

Elsa laughs. "Yeah, that sounds like him." For a moment, the blonde´s eyes darken in question. "But why were you so nervous to tell me?"

"Well…" The queen fidgets, her smile apologetic, "you didn´t exactly react very nicely the first time I shared with you a desire of mine…"

Elsa grunts, frowning. "Well, you did deserve that one. Your first choice in love turned out to be a complete douchbag."

Anna covers her mouth with a hand in mock alarm. "Elsa! You just said a bad word!"

"He completely deserves it. So, suck it up, your Majesty."

A moment of pause and then both sisters laugh in unison, and then fall into their initial position, resting in the bed ready to sleep, but this time Elsa´s hand rests in her sister´s stomach, feeling the slight, but hard lump upon it.

"Congratulations, new mommy. The baby will be the most beloved prince."

"Congratulations to you too, new auntie. I bet he will love your magic. Just like I do."

Elsa smiles at her words and closes her eyes, already falling asleep in this cloud of happiness that finally, after so many years of isolation, has come to cradle her.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N: Cheesy, I know, but before I start doing fanfiction of Frozen, I wanted to take this off of my chest, not only because it´s such a fantastic movie! But also because, after more than 5 years of sterility, the babies in my family are being born like bunnies! Yay! My girl won´t be alone, cousin-less!

I hope this one-shot was of your liking. And please, please comment, your words always make an author happy (not to mention that it tells other potential readers that this story might be worth their time…)

Before I forget, I don´t own Frozen nor any of their characters. I just make this out of fun.


End file.
